Do it in hard way!
'Mission Details' *'Date': 08-18-2013 *'Submitted by': Utemaro *'Rank': Backstory *'Overseer': Clais Hontane *'QP Reward': 1 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team' *Utemaro 'Mission Profile' Story: After last mission Utemaro realized that ninja world is more brutal than he would have ever taught. Wound he got just finished healing and he knew, that he must get back to training. He was weak, without real combat experience and few moves he had, definitely not enough to deal damage to ninja with decent skill. Utemaro decided to speed up his practice, he summoned toad: Takafumi. „Heyo Mr Toad, can you get me to Mt Myoboku for training again?” Utemaro said „Kid, you are fool. You think, you can summon me, and i get you to Myoboku?” toad replied „It is not how it works? Last time you did it!” Ute continued „Last time was cause of your sister, now you need to grow strong enough to go there again” Taka said „Str... stronger? But i can't do that without training there!” he replied „Oh, poor kid. Man up, stop crying and do it in hard way you fool!” shouted Takafumi „Ok...” he sigh Utemaro knew, that toad was right, he needed to train alone. He didn't have sensei nor training partners. He failed to join Konoha village and learn truth about his sister. He had to man up, grow up and train on his own until he is strong enough to get back to Mt Myoboku. Toad was quiet since his last words. They wandered around country in search of good spot for training ground, as they found one, toad said: „So, are you ready?” „What? What should i do?” he replied „Just think, which jutsu can bring you as many enemies as you want?” Taka said Utemaro just nodded, thought and shouted: „Kage Bunshin no Jutsu” Toad just smiled He was not godly skilled so only few clones appeared. Luckily, enough for hours of training with opponents just like him. He knew that he have to work on his speed and strength. When sunset came, he still was fighting with two clones at same time, then came night, quick nap, next day, night again... He trained for seven consecutive days and now knew everything about his weaknesses and strengths. He also felt better knowing that he can train on his own and benefit from it. On the eight day Takafumi said: „You have big potential, but you cant train and do everything the easiest way possible. You are your own master, and you can change world for better” and puffed within white cloud After that training ended. Utemaro set campfire, cooked meal and thought about his past: missing sister, dead parents, missions. He knew that no one can bring his mom and dad to life again but he can do everything to find out what happened to his sister. He believed, that she is still alive. After meal he stand up, looked around and noticed that trees nearby are completely destroyed and tons of kunai lay on ground. He was impressed by scale of what he did in last week. Bearing in mind his new nindo, Utemaro decided that he is ready for new missions. He felt better, he felt stronger, he felt like new him and all of it because he chose, the hard way. Category:Mission